Fade Back to Black
Fade Back to Black is the fortieth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Now with his Soul Reaper powers restored, Ichigo and the other face off against Ginjo and the Fullbringers. Summary In the moment, Ichigo stands once more as a Soul Reaper, Ginjo still can't believe what he sees. Stabbing his Zangetsu to the ground, he takes in that his Soul Reaper powers have been restored. Admitting it's true, Rukia explains that when he lost his memories, his powers went dormant, so she used her spiritual powers to reawaken them. She can't help but ask if he thought they actually disappeared. Ichigo feels otherwise as he takes his Zangetsu, until he apologizes to the wolves, promising that he'll never let them see him like that ever again. At that time, Ginjo laughs, impressed that Ichigo has regained his Soul Reaper powers, but feels that it won't be enough to stop him. This causes Rukia to tell Ichigo to show him and Tsukishima that nothing they do will ever break his resolve. While Ginjo believes that it doesn't matter, he gets cut off when Ichigo swings his Zangetsu, releasing a wave of spirit energy that passes over him, slicing Tsukishima's manor in half. After noticing this, Ginjo is impressed at how powerful his Getsuga Tensho has gotten after regaining his Soul Reaper powers. But Ichigo stops him, saying that it wasn't a Getsuga Tensho, and that it was merely a flash of his spirit energy. Hearing this, Ginjo is taken back, when Ichigo then gathers spirit energy into his Zangetsu's blade. Finally, he releases it into a Getsuga Tensho that Ginjo attempts to hold off, but ends up being overpowered by. Bringing his attention back on Rukia, Ichigo asks how she found him, to which a voice claims it wasn't easy. Upon seeing that it's Renji, Ichigo and the wolves are glad to see him again. The moment isn't long until Ginjo is shown having survive Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, which he is impressed by, but reminds him that he still has his Fullbring. It's then that the other Fullbringers come over, Yukio, Jackie, and Kutsuzawa mentioning they were each promised a portion of Ichigo's Fullbring. Ginjo is annoyed, though hasn't forgotten his deal with them. That's when he then swings his great sword at them, transferring a portion to each of them, though Riruka begs him that she doesn't want it. However, they become engulfed in spirit energy, until after a while, they finally are seen, their Fullbring now enhanced. Each of them takes in how much stronger they've become, while Riruka says nothing. As such, he then notices Tsukishama, wondering if he wants a portion of Ichigo's Fullbring. Surprisingly, he passes up the offer, satisfied that surprises Ginjo. His attention on the group now, he believes it's time to get rid of them one by one, yet Ichigo disagrees, saying that they'll stop him. Wanting to make things even, Ginjo tells Yukio to set them up. Understanding, he reveals that since his Fullbring is enhanced, he doesn't need to use his PSP anymore, then uses his Invaders Must Die to generate areas that all of them are sent to. Afterwards, Ichigo is left with Ginjo, who taunts him on how his friends don't stand a chance. The only thing Ichigo says is that he shouldn't underestimate them. At that moment, Renji is in a valley area, finding that he is faced off with Jackie. She's curious at the fact that he's a Soul Reaper, admitting that she's never met one before. Renji feels that if he can, he would rather not fight her, which surprises Jackie a little. He admits that he doesn't want to fight a woman. Either way, she tells him that it doesn't matter with her Fullbring, Dirty Boots. Just then, the motor engine on her right shoulder revs up, until he spews out oil on her, causing her to explain to Renji that the dirtier she becomes, the stronger she'll get. She informs him to brace himself as she comes at him. He manages to dodge Jackie's attacks, some of them hitting rock. After a while, she demands that Renji fights back against her, or else. This time when she attacks, he decides to draw out his zanpakuto to the point where he hits her in the stomach, taking her completely by surprise. Backing off, Jackie wants to know why he did that, Renji stating that he would prefer not to fight her, but is still willing to defend himself. Not believing this, Jackie wants him to take her seriously, and attacks again, Renji countering each of her attacks. Frustrated, she again demands him to take her seriously or she'll kill him, moving in for a finishing move, In that moment, Jackie is taken back when Renji calls on the power of his zanpakuto, Zabimaru, which immobilizes her. Jackie falls to the ground, cursing the fact that she lost. For that, she tells Renji to finish her off, until after a while, he refuses. She once more wants him to finish her off, only for him to say that he's not going to take her life. When she asks why, he reveals that she reminds him of a woman who was his friend, and strong as she was. Meanwhile, Toboe is in a warehouse, trying to hide from something. The next thing he knows, projectiles take out his hiding spot, causing him to see that he's been found by Kutsuzawa. Even though Toboe doesn't say anything, he tells him that they're is no point of him hiding from his Fullbring, Time Tells No Lies. He launches more time spheres at him, which he dodges as he tries to get away. Kutsuzawa is confused as to what the point is of him running. Hiding, Toboe thinks that he was able to lose him, until time spheres start taking it out, surprising him. That's when Kutsuzawa asks him why he won't fight back against him, causing Toboe to reply that he's a human, and that he's fond of them and could never hurt one. Kutsuzawa comments on how foolish that is but he believes otherwise, telling him that he was raised by one. Then Toboe goes on to talk about his Granny. How she took him in, to the point where one night he got to playful with her, accidently killing her. He starts to break down a little, wishing that he wished he could have done things differently Interesting enough, Kutsuzawa reveals that he can relate to him. As such, he states that when he first learned of his Fullbring's ability, he wanted to test the extend of it's power, so he killed his wife. But when he tried to bring her back to life, it took his right eye, allowing him to learn the price of using its' power. With that, he deactivates his Fullbring, much to Toboe's surprise. He asks what Kutsuzawa is doing, causing him to answer that he understands what he's gone through, and because of that feels that there is no reason for them to fight. Wishing Toboe well, he then goes to take his leave. Appearances In Order * Kugo Ginjo * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Kiba * Tsume * Hige * Toboe * Shukuro Tsukishima * Renji Abarai * Riruka Dokugamine * Yukio Hans Vorarlberna * Jackie Tristan * Giriko Kutsuzawa * Moe Shishigawara Notes & trivia * It's been eleven episodes since Ichigo was last a Soul Reaper. * Out of the Fullbringers, Tsukishima and Shishigawara are the only two to not receive a portion of Ichigo's stolen Fullbring. * This is the second time that Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers are awakened. * It's been eleven episodes since Renji's last appearance, back in Episode 28: "Wolf's Rain". Category:Episodes